best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Don't We
Why Don't We (commonly abbreviated WDW) is an American boy band consisting of Zach Herron, Jack Avery, Daniel Seavey, Corbyn Besson, and Jonah Marais. Members Jack Avery Jack Robert Avery (born: July 1, 1999 20) was born in Burbank, California, but raised in Susquehanna, Pennsylvania. Avery released a solo single called "Liar" in 2016 and was part of the meet-and-greet tour Impact, which Zach Herron and Corbyn Besson was also a part of. He also starred in a short film called Fearless Five. On April 22, 2019, Avery's girlfriend, Gabriela Gonzalez, gave birth to their daughter, Lavender May Avery. Corbyn Besson Corbyn Matthew Besson (born: November 25, 1998 21) was born in Dallas, Texas, and raised in Virginia. Besson's cousins are Dutch girl group O'G3NE. Before Why Don't We, he had a following on YouNow and released a solo single called "The Only One" to iTunes in 2014. Besson is dating YouTuber Christina Marie. Besson was also a part of the Impact tour along with Zach Herron and Jack Avery. Zachary Herron Zachary Dean Herron (born: May 27, 2001 18), the youngest member of the group, was raised in Dallas, Texas. Growing up, he sang in the choir. Before Why Don't We, Herron covered songs on YouTube. His cover of "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes went viral. Jonah Marais Jonah Marais Roth Frantzich (born: June 16, 1998 21), the oldest member of the group, grew up in Stillwater, Minnesota. Before Why Don't We, Marais had a following on YouNow. He has also released an album titled When the Daylight's Gone in 2016 and went on the 2014 DigiTour. Daniel Seavey Daniel James Seavey (born: April 2, 1999 20) grew up in Vancouver, Washington. He can play over 20 instruments by ear. As a child, his father would take him to Portland, Oregon, to do street performances on the city's art walks. In 2015, Seavey competed on season 14 of American Idol and finished in ninth place. He accomplished this at age 15, making him the youngest finalist of the season. Why Their Songs Rock #They pretty much sang a lot of great songs that contain a lot of meaning and they are pretty sad. #Their lyrics are extremely amazing. #Most of their songs are like One Direction's songs only with a true meaning and a great point and they don't have those annoying due overplay. #Their songs have really catchy beats. #They are great at playing music. #Their song "Big Plans" is pretty much fun to sing to The Only Bad Quality # They collaborated with bad artists like Logan Paul. Discography Studio album * 8 Letters (2018) Extended plays * Only the Beginning (2016) * Something Different (2017) * Why Don't We Just (2017) * Invitation (2017) * A Why Don't We Christmas (2017) * Spotify Singles (2018) Singles As lead artist * Taking You (from EP Only the Beginning) (2016) * Nobody Gotta Know (from EP Only the Beginning) (2016) * Just to See You Smile (from EP Only the Beginning) (2016) * Free (from EP Only the Beginning) (2016) * You and Me at Christmas (from EP A Why Don't We Christmas) (2016) * Something Different (from EP Something Different) (2017) * Why Don't We Just (from EP same name) (2017) * These Girls (Non-album single) (2017) * Trust Fund Baby (from Album 8 Letters) (2018) * Hooked (from Album 8 Letters) (2018) * Talk (from Album 8 Letters) (2018) * 8 Letters (from Album same name) (2018) * Big Plans (2019) * Cold in LA (2019) * I Don't Belong in This Club (with Macklemore) (2019) * Unbelievable (2019) * Come to Brazil (2019) * I Still Do (2019) * What Am I (2019) * Mad at You (2019) * With You This Christmas (2019) * Chills (2019) Category:2010s Category:American boy bands Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Singers Category:Artists Category:Decent artists Category:Groups Category:Pop